


Tying Up Loose Ends

by Ghostly_Artisty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Artisty/pseuds/Ghostly_Artisty
Summary: Months after Humans and Monsters reunited peacefully, everyone got their happy end, or did they as some things will be solved here.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton & Napstablook (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 3





	1. A Dawn of a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will give a bit closure to characters such as Papyrus Knowing why Undyne didn't let him in the royal guards, Mettaton apologizing to alphys, and takes on Flowey revealing his true identity and Napstablooks reaction to Mettatons Identity and the others reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the prologue chapter to the series and will settle into series idea on loose ends tied up, this will introduce the premise of each character facing. also note Frisk will be refered as a they or them as they are identified on female and aged to 13 than a child 12 age.

It has been months now, Monsters and Humans have peacefully lived together in a city, with it's power from a similar eco friendly version of the Hotland's CORE.Everyone getting a happy life to their life now up above ground though they have not abandoned their underground life as thanks to Both Humans and Monsters certain Biomes such as Snows of Snowdin, Cooling falls of Waterfall, and Hots of Hotland have been brought or recreated to not conflict with the surface climate. Even The Ruins and New Home or the Capital have been brought as the majority of monsters homes are there. 

Humans also facinate themselves with Monster Biomes and landscape even got toured the places around by, Mettaton who many found likeable like the Monsters like him do. At the Human Capital, Many Monsters of high ranking such as King Asgore Dreemur have been in discussions on certain politics surrounding Humans as well as Monsters Living together. The Humans Skeptic at first since while they read about Monsters in History, it questions if they were bad or good monsters locked up in a mountain, now they are now at ease knowing the monsters did not mean harm in any way or form and want peace.

The Ambassador for The monsters is Frisk Dreemur a human adopted by the Dreemur family, while many regard them as a teen who is pushing hard, she gets help by her friends on this and is having help with her assistant Flowey"Asriel"The Flower, her Mother Toriel Dreemur, Father Asgore Dreemur, And friends like Papyrus,Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton,Naptstablook and others as well as humans too. Seems every problem can be solved right??? Well however, some problems are not political as they are on a personal take. 

Mettaton after each public show, feels guilt and less pride than usual, he feels some deep feelings of regret such as not treating Alphys well after his fame and never telling his cousin the Truth of him. Undyne too has guilt, never telling Papyrus even after the guard disbanded he never got in cause of his kindness even if he's popular.Flowey Too even if he's fine, he starts feeling feelings of regret not telling the truth to his Parents, not like he cares,he just wonders if he can even face the truth at all. All of these will be solved by Frisk can she or can't let's see how it goes.


	2. Mettaguilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton, is not only the star for monsters but a star to humans too. So many shows he has hosted all in amaze to the stars. But things are not all Glitter and Glamour but also guilt, on not treating alphys with friendly respect, and His cousin Blooky he has been consumed by fame he forgot who he truly is. let's see this robot test out this feature in his life

"Goooooood Morning, Darlings! This is Mettaton Reporting LIVE at MTT studios!"The Voice speaking is belonging to The Glamourous Robot Mettaton, in his ex form with that red suit to go with it for his newsly segment."Today's Top Story, Local Police Chief, Undyne the Undying has successfully stopped several armed burglars from robbing several banks. We go live on seen, with newsreporter Shyren, Shyren what can you tell us on scene.?" Shyren the blue haired fish mermaid says the report in a shy but bearable voice"w-well Mettaton....It seems Chief Undyne Has it all unde-" before she could finish, Undyne is seen yelling in her police uniform chasing the criminals"Fuhuhuhuuhu, GET BACK HERE,PUNKS" as several vans all with spears on them getting away from this fish lady. Shyren spooked by it,fled the scene, with the camera man confused and went to find her. 

"Oh my....that was unexpected, In other news A bit of a self promotion but, Be sure to stop by any of the MTT Resort, for a Luxurous Experience and come out feeling fabulous."Mettaton Said in his glamourous voice. He then felt something needed to be addressed, and after months of putting it off he felt it was right to do it now."All but one light please." He said in a serious voice." There is something to adress, Usually I would do this in a show but I felt a news is much more noticeable and convenient, for "them"to see it. Alphys, I'm sorry for the way I treated you after being a star, I was consumed by fame and felt I was top of the world, never caring for those closest to me and forgetting them regarding you and others closest as "extras" or "supporting cast". Realizing How worse your mental state gotten If I had not been so mean towards you I would have treated you right, we could have worked things out, talked things out, help you overcome what makes you happy, help you out...no matter what." He ended tearfully"I know if you don't want to forgive me for what I have done I atleast let you know how much I care for you still." he then proceeded to have the camera come closer." Napstablook... no wait, Blooky....Blooky I know you are my Number 1 Fan but you are also my Number 1 Cousin. I really disrespected my promise, That I....Hapstablook, left you, I don't know what I was thinking again....My pride and fame consumed my mind.... I was so busy of being a star I forgot who my friends and family are, I-I just forgot you have feelings too....You might say you're fine, but I know you are not and I also regret not....not being there as promised....Sure going on tour with me is very exciting But, I just want you to hang out with you along with our other cousins Maddyblook and Nuetralblook like old times, feeling like garbage, and being together... I guess with a busy schedule I can't Do it... I'm sorry if everyone heard it, but I wanted to get it off my chest, I- I'm afraid I have to abruptly, End the news segment early, Good bye darlings...." 

He ended it as the cameras stopped recording. " Burgerpants...BURGERPANTS!!!" Mettaton Yelled for his employee. A cat wearing a fry cook outfit grumpy yet puts a "smile on" came in" Y-yes Sir."He said Nerviously"What Can I do today?!" "Your Fired." Burgerpants heard the two words and put it together and finally yelled"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"He then rips his shirt off and throws his hat on the ground and ran out of the studio,many confused laughing horrified or all of the above from that. Mettaton sighed at his former employee" at least I have others to work here than him only"Suddenly he got a call on his phone, and it said Alphys...He hesitated but decided to call it"Hello, Alphys." 

Alphys on the otherside was nervious but talked to him"H-hi Mettaton, I saw your speech and all I'm going to say is... Thank you.... Thank you for telling how you care for me I-I thought you did not care for me after you were a star, I thought I did another mistake, I guess we all mistakes, any ways your cousins are here to talk if you want to." Mettaton smiled a bit"Sure bring the phone to them." Alphys then brought the phone to Mad Mew Mew aka Maddyblook who swiped it she sounded angry" SO YOU ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTANCE AND NUETRALS FOR A SHORT TIME,AND PLAYED FAVORITES FAVORITES WITH NAPSTA, YOU WILL REGRET IT HAPSTA,YOU WIL-"Before she can finish, Dummy or Nuetralblook, bonked him out cold and got the phone"He's actually glad, but just watch out for her okay cuz." Mettaton Nodded, then Dummy Passed it to Napstablook"Hey Hapstablook or Mettaton,it's been a while... If you're not busy or something, would you want to feel like garbage with us for a bit...Sorry if you have to deal with something important or fun... I just don't want to ruin it-"before he could Finish, Mettaton ecstaticly said"I would Love to feel like Garbage...I was thinking of a daily life at the Blooks show, but I just want it for your sake not Mine and I will be happy to do it when I have free time." "Oh, Uh thank you any ways i'll give it to Alphys back so you can chat with her." Napstablook responded and gave it back to her."So, Alphys.... Hows your life with Undyne?" Mettaton Asked the Nerdy Dino Weeb, which she blushed a bit 

"Oh, it's g-going well she's doing her crime fighting I just do research on my own and for the government, we went to a otako store, and Undyne bought some more swords to add to her anime sword collection, also we went to a sushi bar.... Undyne didn't know what Sushi is and....Consumed it, I don't think I can tell her just yet about it."She nervously told Mettaton.Mettaton Just Laughed at it for a bit then talked again" Seems she had some "Fishy" Food." Alphys giggled a bit from the pun." Anyways I'm gonna have to tell my fans of my "break" is there any Anime you recomend for me to watch with you undyne my cousins our friends to watch together?" Alphys then spoke again" uh sure I have a list but I will have make sure it's safe for everyone but I gotta check if it's okay for toriel to show it to frisk you know how it goes" she then mumbled stuff for a bit and Mettaton just was smiling have listening to his best friend ramble and enjoying it while also telling her to slow down on it and calm down. Mettaton,once a entertaining narasasitic, charming confident and charismatic robot, is more toned down from it and is more down to his caring personality and will try to keep promises which makes him happy, his friends glad, his cousins fine, but Napstablook also fine glad and happy at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I just had to do so much research on it to be sure on this one It's nice to give mettaton this redemption a bit but also change it up. Hapstablook is a headcanon name Papyrus gave Mettatons ghost name and maddy and nuetralblook names are headcanons many made also undyne being a cop is a deltarune reference.


	3. Chapter 3:I Just Want to Feel Actual Love(part 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey Has been neutral with his current situation, he can't love, he can't feel love, all he knows is the concept of love and other feelings. He doesn't even understand why would Frisk even bring him to the Surface, there's no solution to his soulless flora body, or is there???

On a cold winter afternoon, in the Dreemur House, Frisk the Ambassadors Assistant, Flowey"Asriel Dreemur" Was complaining as usual, not happy with the weather outside as golden flowers are not use to climates like that, sure he can tolorate snowdins snow, but that is less colder and the surface snow mixed and with their home in the ruins cause of the magic moving located near snowdin plus that tempature is hell for a flower to stand.

"Its cold and I hate it, stupid kid, dragging me out of the warm climate of where I was, I never agreed to be her assistant, why did she do it....Unless"Flowey ranted then realized and Idea"She is helping me to get me back, to me to bring Asriel back,Yes that's it hehehehheheheahahahha."he laughed as he could finally stop being a "weed" Sans calls him, he could stop consuming dirt, he could be back to the loving embrace of his family again, only to feel it once again.

He then felt another breeze of cold air and shivered"arggggh...stupid climate I hate it.....Here!" he then went in a fit of rage and just shot friendliness pellets around the room causing holes in the room, even through the floors which alarmed Toriel, who was cooking dinner when Frisk got back from her and Asgores meeting with at the Human Capital on discussions for the human and monster talks with a permanent peace treaty to be made."Oh good heavens, Not again,FLOWEY get your viney behind down here!"Toriel yelled as she turned off the stove.Flowey sighed and hopped down to his boot pot to move down when suddenly he heard a sound of farts was made and he grunted from that "Smiling Trashbag, making my day really annoying."

Flowey then made his way down to be greeted by a very disappointed Toriel."Flowey what made you so angry this time?" she questioned him, but he did not respond."Young flower, if you don't tell me, you will not have any desert,after dinner!"Flowey hissed a bit"Good the I guess you won't let your SON have an-" before he could finish he stopped and realized what he mention"Son" " oh dear god."Flowey.... what did you say?"Toriel questioner the golden flower, but he refused."I'm gonna ask one more time....what was that sentence?!" she said more closer to his face.

Flowey Knew he spilled it and said it so he's facing it."Fine!!! I'm your son"he sobbed saying that"after the humans killed me I, while holding Chara, tried to flee but I turned to dust.... I was trying to fulfill their wish I hesitated to fight them, Chara wanted me to do it however I could not....after I later there on the golden flowers, I suddenly woke in a lab, with other flowers, but lost conscious till I was there in the gardens...I tried to call for help but only Dad was there, He heard and he didn't remember I asked him if he knew who I am but he called me flowey, and I stuck with it... I killed monsters cause I heard it gives love, I didn't know it means level of violence, or EXP was Execution Points... I was consumed by violent tendencies that I forgot I was Asriel... my true identity..."He stopped and looked down more on the floor"If you are wondering, I'm sorry for hurting Frisk, Hurting Everyone including Smiley-I mean Sans, I would give everything to forgive my Sins...Just to find a way to be your son again....to be a family..."Flowey paused as he shriveled a bit.

Toriel was shocked,she didn't realize the one she was harming was her son...she was also wondering if Alphys knew about it, then again if Asgore knew but forgotten.She Bent over on the floor and started to comfort her flower son"hush now, my son it's difficult letting the truth out, but no matter what, despite being a flower now your still my little goat boy, you can stop calling me Toriel just call me Mom or Mother, It's fine i'll forgive you anyways."She began to give Flowey a Hug,he suddenly felt it, somehow he did felt an emotion he has not before he died, kindness not from the green soul, he felt kindness in his soulless body, and genially smiled for real this time, he remembers the hugs he would get when he sees his mother and father or when chara is comforted, kindness of happiness, just the feeling makes him happy."Thank you...Mom."He hugged her with his vines, no thorns just safe vines.

Flowey went to repair the holes he made earlier, with Toriels help of course, He then patiently waited for Frisk and Dad to come home near the windowsill. He waited for a few hours till he heard a car pull up,and immediately open the door with his vines. There he greeted his Sister and Dad"Frisk Dad, howdy you're back."Flowey greeted calmly and caring.Asgore was very confused why he said that, then got a look from Toriel that they will explain later.Frisk however, looks tired and had the neutral face she had"nice to "see you" flowey.....alright flower boy come on we have some explaining upstairs"Frisk Grabed Flowey but Toriel told them after they ate Dinner she can discuss with him."

After Dinner, Frisk and Flowey went up Frisk told flowey about her day with Dad on the whole treaty, and Flowey....just stood silent and then spoke" Frisk...Can I ask you a Question?" Frisk Replied"Sure what is it?" "I been wondering, can someone soulless feel true kindness again?" Frisk looked at him dumbstruck"i'm sorry what?" "You idi-I mean, Frisk please, I just felt it after revealing the truth to Mom....but, how can that be?" Frisk looked puzzled but remembered something from Alphys, while she was doing research there was a topic on regaining lost emotions, and how certain things trigger them when in a souless state, no idea how it works but it works."Well that was all I know on the topic, but what event triggered to you to feel actuall kindness???" Flowey then told her about how Mom Comforted him in his breakdown and remembers the moments of kindness being made.

"Well it seems the notes she made were true, is it okay if you bring me to Alphys???"Flowey asked Frisk. Frisk was also curious so the next day, Frisk request that she makes a private visit to Alphys Lab and talk to her on this "souless feeling emotions" topic. on the day of the visit Frisk ask her friend, Papyrus a tall friendly skeleton a ride to Alphys Lab. Papyrus ageed to take the two to visit Alphys in his Race Car."Here we are, Dr.Alphys Laboratory, thank you for driving with the Great Papyrus, stay safe you two, Nyhehehehe."Papyrus laughed as he waved goodbye driving off."Papyrus is really everyone's friend."Flowey asked Frisk which She nodded. There they stood the Lab in the hotland area, the heat not humid as underground filled them with Determination.They Knocked on the Doors, the feet noises were heard making there way and there stood the dino scientist Alphys."H-hi Frisk it's so nice to see....you"she looked at Flowey and thought"oh god why is he here omg please tell me it's from the research I did on souless emotions." She spaced out but regained here mind"Why Don't you please c-come in...." which they did and now begins the adventure or experiment on figuring out how soulless can feel feelings tune in next time for the part 2 of this chapter part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making it two parts or a bit but will be marked same chapter name for easy finding it.


	4. Update

So I have not worked on this a bit....It's cause it's on hietus I ran out of ideas but it's not dead, it's just that I don't have the state of finding Ideas it's annoying and I'm gonna have to put this on hold till I get back sorry if no update but I just need to calm with the story and don't sloppily write it to be bad than good. thank you if you read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to add I will work on other short maybe one shot stories to take it slow than a big chapter series thing here.


End file.
